


как закалялась сталь

by gallyanim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Пока Кагеяма хамил прочим игрокам в команде, некоторым представителям технического колледжа Дате было нечем заняться. Иначе говоря, у Футакучи хорошо с тем, чтобы не терять времени зря, но плохо со светскими беседами.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Futakuchi Kenji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	как закалялась сталь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an9elinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/gifts), [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts).



> ИРА И МАША, ВОЗЬМИТЕ ОТВЕТСТВЕННОСТЬ!!1111

Не то чтобы Футакучи Кенджи не выработал в себе привычку к хаосу: честное слово, кому угодно хватило бы и двух дней в компании Коганегавы для появления таковой, он тоже не кремень при всех лозунгах про железную стену и прочие несокрушимые металлы. Но происходящее в данный момент на половине Карасуно несколько выбивает из колеи даже очень уверенного в себе и крепко стоящего на ногах Футакучи. Не совсем в том смысле, в каком его хотели бы раскачать так себе уважаемые господа противники, но всё-таки эффект неоспоримый, а заодно приправленный производственной травмой в грудь после эмоционального столкновения с Аоне. Вот уж кто наверняка реально мартеновская сталь.

Футакучи нервно оттягивает футболку, проверяет сразу и левый (которому досталось), и правый (на всякий случай) соски на сохранность, потом пьёт воду и вполуха слушает конфликт среди карасуновских игроков. Вся эта драма ему крайне неинтересна, но интересно, когда наконец они смогут ещё поиграть. Зачем иначе тащились-то в чужую школу, вопли Когане и мерзкие комментарии от семпаев он бы и у себя послушал.

Аоне нависает над ним, сумрачно наморщив лоб (наверняка на самом деледумает что-то вроде “бедный ты мой несчастный капитан, никогда не дам тебя в обиду, как я тебе сочувствую и хочу помочь в любую трудную минуту), будто намекает на то, что у Футакучи есть всякие местные цели помимо циферок на табло и нефиг прохлаждаться. Будто. Словно. Это метафора, со скрипом вспоминает Футакучи курс литературы на последнем году средней школы. Потом он как-то больше в волейбол играл, да и технический колледж различению приёмов высокого штиля не способствовал. 

Может, не метафора, а эпитет?.. Какая, впрочем, в жопу разница. Факт: сумрачные морщины на лбу Аоне (боже, а у Футакучи тоже есть морщины? Какой кошмар, они оба же ещё так молоды, наверное, надо меньше думать) имеют некий укоризненный подтекст только в воображении Футакучи.

Пока поток мыслей, который лучше бы уменьшить, если Футакучи планирует ещё долго оставаться молодым и красивым, делает всякие сальто-мортале у него в голове, скача с одного на другое, Карасуно продолжают выяснять отношения. Включают даже тренера, который берётся что-то там объяснять великому Кагеяме, на которого орут с двух сторон ― лысый чувак и чувак, который Хината. Душераздирающее зрелище, надо сказать. Настолько увлекательное, что никто и не заметит, как Футакучи аккуратно переместится в стан врага.

― И часто ли у вас вместо тренировок такой психологический кабинет? ― изящно начинает Футакучи ненапряжную беседу с пребывающими в запасе. Главное, успеть разболтать кого надо до какой надо стадии, пока основной состав плюс связующий-третьегодка песочат Кагеяму, а самого Футакучи не хватились его милейшие, но в данный момент совершенно лишние сокомандники. ― Может, выйдете пока на замену, покидаете нам? А можем вообще и без них всех поиграть.

Симпатичного запасного Карасуно он приметил давненько ― ну а что, только Аоне заводить неформальные связи с противниками, что ли? Другое дело, что с запасными таковые связи завести куда сложнее, Футакучи и имя-то еле узнал. Зато оказалось, что они с Энношитой Чикарой одногодки ― примерно так, по мнению Футакучи, и выглядел успех. Значит, они ещё успеют встретиться на соревнованиях, но притом Энношита точно не один из безумных первогодок. Ну серьёзно, все первогодки Мияги в нынешнем сезоне какие-то странные ― то тот чувак, который Хината, то Коганегава, то Куними из Сейджо. Или Цукишима, он вообще в очках. Футакучи никому об этом не скажет, но он его вне площадки чуть-чуть побаивается.

― Какой-то очень дурацкий подкат у тебя, Футакучи-сан.

И не зря же, не зря. Не видно, что ли, что Цукишима его ни капельки не интересует? Энношита, впрочем, как будто только в момент реплики от сокомандника сообразил, что Футакучи в принципе нарисовался рядом с ними, а не вон там на другой половине корта своих игроков наставляет.

― В подкате, ― снисходительно заявляет Футакучи, напоминая себе, что Цукишима всего лишь жалкий первогодка и вообще в очках, ― главное не то, умный он или нет, знаешь ли, а действенен ли он.

― Не поспорить, ― расплывается в добродушной и, возможно, немного даже восхищённой (Футакучи бы точно восхитился такой меткой репликой) улыбке первогодка с веснушками. ― Цукки, зачем ты так на Футакучи-сана?

― Да, Цукки, ― радостно подхватывает Футакучи. ― Зачем? Не тебе вообще оценивать качество моих подкатов.

Энношита (вблизи ещё более симпатичный, кстати, ай да Футакучи, ай да зоркость), кажется, издаёт короткий смешок. Хороший знак. Возможно, подкат внезапно более действенный, чем сам Футакучи рассчитывал.

― Возвращаемся в игру, ― кричит тренер Карасуно и добавляет следом витиеватое извинение. Время очень сильно поджимает, так что Футакучи решительно берёт быка за рога и спрашивает:

― Энношита-сан, мне очень важно узнать, хорош ли мой дурацкий подкат, а то моя команда не сможет играть без капитана.

Энношита, кажется, даже не удивляется. К нему что, каждый день клинья подбивают капитаны команды противника во время тренировочных матчей? Или ― у Футакучи от одной мысли желудок скручивается в узел, но это даже не так уж и неприятно ― Энношита тоже отличается зоркостью, просто у него с тупыми (будем честны) подкатами чуть хуже? Вот это было бы просто шикарно.

― Это манипуляция, ― говорит Энношита.

― Ага, ― соглашается Футакучи.

Энношита улыбается. Возможно, технический колледж Дате будет дальше играть без капитана, потому что у него при всей целости и сохранности сосков сейчас откажет в груди что-то ещё.

― Можно и без всех, ― говорит Энношита. ― Разгромлю тебя один на один, Футакучи-сан.

Каждый раз, когда приходится ползать проигравшей тюленькой по полу, Футакучи подбадривает себя тем, что психологический кабинет, конечно, оказался результативен для Карасуно ― раз они столько секретных приёмчиков выложили после, но и он провёл время простоя во время матча с пользой, так что совершенно не лыком шит. Не мартеновской сталью (тюленька Аоне пыхтит по левую сторону), но и не лыком. Не зря они всё-таки сегодня приехали.


End file.
